School Problems
by XxShadowXxHazardXx
Summary: When Danny is struggling with his math homework, Jazz offers some help.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story for the DP archive, so I hope you like it! This takes place 1 year after Phantom Planet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny sat at his kitchen table, actually trying to do his homework for once. He was so caught up with ghost fighting lately that he was surprised he had to time to breathe. He fiercely erased his whole sheet of lined paper (again) and tried not rip his hair out. He hated school. He considered just blasting his Math book with a ghost ray, but then thought better of it. Not only would he get a 0, he would have to pay a fee to the school too.

"Danny?"

Danny tried not to sound agitated as he looked up at his sister. "Yeah?"

Jazz sat down across from him, her eyebrows knit with concern. "Want some help?"

Danny turned back to his Math book and started writing again. "No, I'm fine Jazz." he grunted. The truth was, he did need help. He just didn't want to say it. He was a hero. And heroes did stuff by themselves.

He cautiously looked up to see Jazz staring at him with her eyebrows raised. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes" Danny answered immediately. He just wanted his sister to leave so he could concentrate.

Jazz crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at him. Danny resisted a flinch. He hated that look.

After a few seconds staring contest Danny sighed and dropped his pencil hopelessly on the table. "No"

Jazz gave a satisfied smile and moved the math book over to where she could see. "Oh, these are easy!"

Danny smiled with relief. At least he had someone that knew what they were doing. "You're a lifesaver, Jazz."

Jazz wrote something down on the notebook paper and then turned it so Danny could see. "Now, first you have to . . ."

* * *

"Danny!"

Danny shot up with a start. "What?"

Jazz glared at him. "You fell asleep."

Danny looked down at his homework to see that it was covered in drool. He picked it up by the corner and made a face of disgust. "Gross!"

"That's your fault, little brother." Jazz said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Danny said through a yawn. All his long nights dedicated ghost fighting were starting to catch up with him.

He went to rip out another piece of notebook paper when his phone started to ring. He flipped it open and checked the caller I.D, immediately smiling as he saw who it was.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny." his girlfriend replied. "Wanna come over and watch Dead Teacher VII? We just got new speakers for the theater."

Danny leaned back on his chair and crossed his legs. "Sure, I'll call Tucker and we'll meet you at your house in 5 min—" He faltered as he caught eyes with Jazz, who was giving him 'the look' again. "Actually, Sam, I'm gonna have to cancel. I have a lot of homework and stuff to do. And Jazz is giving me the evil eye."

Sam chuckled. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow" Danny agreed.

"I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye"

Danny hung up and kept his eyes focused on his math book, afraid to look his sister in the eye.

"Danny" she sighed.

"What?"

Jazz shook her head, looking a little agitated. "Nothing" She grabbed her pencil and started writing down a practice problem. "Try this."

Danny grabbed his pencil and stared at the paper with a blank expression. It all looked like a foreign language to him. "Uh . . . 7?" he guessed lamely.

Jazz sighed. "Not even close."

Danny gritted his teeth, starting to feel fed up. "I hate school. It's too hard."

"It's not hard." Jazz said.

Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Coming from the psychology major."

"It's only hard because you're not focusing, Danny. Ever since the accident, you're grades have been slipping, you're not doing your chores, you can barely keep your eyes open for 5 minutes. If you just laid off from ghost fighting for a while—"

"I can't do that!" Danny yelled. "Stop sounding like Mom!"

"Yes you can, Danny!" Jazz argued. "Just let Valerie handle the ghosts for a while. Just until your grades get better."

"That will never happen, Jazz." Danny said. "It's not because of the ghosts, it's because of _me_. I'm not as smart as you and Mom and Dad."

"Yes you are, now try this again. A little slower this time."

Danny sighed and looked at the problem again. After staring at it for at least a minute, he hesitantly looked to his sister. "2/24?"

Jazz smiled. "Simplify that."

Danny bit his lip. "1/12?"

"Good" Jazz praised. "Try this one." She scribbled another problem down.

Danny sighed, feeling a little more confident. He stared at the problem before writing down an answer. "2.5?"

"3.5" Jazz corrected. "But you got the right idea, which is good. You're getting it."

About an hour later, Danny closed his math book, feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thanks, Jazz." Danny smiled. He wrapped his sister in a rare hug.

"No problem, little brother." Jazz replied.

Danny got up from the table and pulled out his phone, dialing the number he knew by heart. "Hey, Sam. Are you still offering that movie night?"

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap! Sorry if it was crappy. It's my first DP fic, so I'll get better as I write more. I'm planning to a write another fic solely focusing on Valerie Gray, basically her point of view from when she got her suit all the way up to Phantom Planet. R&R!**


End file.
